


Close

by helsinkibaby



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can handle danger for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of August Rush

"Scott." The amused, yet gentle, tone of Jean's voice echoes off the walls of the empty sick bay. "You're hovering." 

"I am not." Scott denies the charge automatically, crossing his arms over his chest as he does so. Jean says nothing to that, just looks over her shoulder at him and lifts one eyebrow. Her lips are curved in a smile that matches the one he heard in her voice and his shoulders sag. "OK, fine, I'm hovering." 

"You know I'm fine." She finished putting the instruments in the steriliser, crosses the room towards him and lays her hands on his shoulders. "I'm a doctor. I would know if I weren't." 

"I thought doctors always make the worst patients." It's actually something he knows to be true - the stomach bug of two winters ago won't be easily forgotten by anyone who'd seen Jean then, and she'd sworn she was perfectly fine then too. That, of course, is something he knows better to comment on any deeper than the mild observance he's just made and he slides his arms around her waist in the hopes of distracting her from those particular memories. 

Her hands move along his shoulders like she's smoothing down his shirt. "This is what we do, Scott. We both know the dangers." 

There's very little Scott can say to that, because she's right. The life of the X-Men is not one of safety and security, they've always known that. Just like Scott's always known, what today's events have reminded him, is that while he has no problem putting himself at risk, he's less sanguine about the risk of anything happening to her. 

"I know," he says, brushing a kiss across her forehead. "It was just a close one, that's all." 

"For me too." Her voice is quiet suddenly and not just because she's dipped her head. A shudder so slight as to be almost imperceptible runs the length of her body and he might have missed it if he weren't holding her so close. It might be all that she lets him see but he knows it's still more than she'll let anyone else see and he pulls her into his arms, holds her tightly. 

She holds on to him just as tightly. 

It's a long time before she pulls back and when she does, he feels ten times better just for having held her. From the set of her shoulders, he knows she feels the same way. Biting her lip, she repeats the whole smoothing down his shoulders manoeuvre. "Come on," she says, sliding one hand down his arm and entwining her fingers with his. "Let's get out of here." 

She doesn't have to ask him twice and in the privacy of their bedroom, where he holds her closer still, he feels even better. 


End file.
